


Always Have, Always Will

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Fleetwood Mac (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Stevie is the one who welcomes Christine back into the band. How will she do it? And will she reveal something no one in the band knew?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my collection of NickVie one shots that I have up on Wattpad. Here's the link for the rest of them.
> 
> http://my.w.tt/UiNb/4auGkf6tcx

Stevie was more excited for a concert with Fleetwood Mac than she had been in years. The guys were letting her make the special announcement after much arguing on the subject. Mick wanted to do it because he was the loudest. John wanted to, because it just made sense that he would, and Lindsey wanted to just to piss off Stevie. In the end, she had won, as she usually did.  
   

When one of the crew came knocking at her dressing room door saying, "Five minutes, Miss Nicks," Stevie could instantly feel her heart as it sped up, threatening to even burst from her chest. Nothing had made her this happy or this anxious in a long time. She had a little verse prepared for her announcement. An announcement that was doubly important to her as it was to any of the boys. Not that they knew that. Then Stevie looked up at the clock. It was showtime.  
   

Stevie was last on stage and the crowd roared when they saw her. She almost felt bad for the boys because this always happened. But, everyone had gotten used to it by now she supposed. When the stadium full of fans quieted down, Stevie walked to the mic in the middle of the stage. She had decided to skip the big speech, and start with her verse that she wrote in honor of this occasion. There was absolute silence as she began.  
   

"From Mexican restaurants to stadiums filled, I loved you then, I love you still. I always have and I always will." There was a pause while Stevie mentally switched her voice from its poetic rhythm to one of a standard conversation type. "Please, everyone, help me in welcoming back the love of my life, Christine McVie."  
   

Christine walked out from backstage when she heard Stevie call her name. If Stevie had thought the crowd was loudest for her, she had been mistaken. There were happy sobs and screams and whistles when Christine appeared from the shadows and stopped close to Stevie.  
   

The older woman put her arms around the younger, standing slightly behind Stevie, leaning in to place a kiss on her cheek. Stevie smiled wide. She had Christine back. There was no feeling in the world that could compare with being in her arms again. The main part of her verse rang through her head once more as the thunderous applause continued.  
    

_I loved you then, I love you still. Always have, always will._

**Author's Note:**

> I also run a tumblr blog where you can make requests. The link is...
> 
> http://requests-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> P.s. I also take requests on here.


End file.
